Perfect Monster
by TheDarkHarbinger
Summary: There's quite a few pairings in this one. Haven't really made up my mind with who in the later chapters, but right now it's SephxKadaj, KadajxYazoo, SephirothxZack. Rated M for language and lemons! :D
1. I

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters!

* * *

"Oh Sephiroth... More, please..." The young silver-haired man moaned. "Mmm... You like that, Kadaj?" Sephiroth bent over and bit his ear. "Give it to me!..." Kadaj begged the older man. He yelled loudly as Sephiroths thrusts grew harder and faster. "Oh, oh, oh, oh!" Sephiroth grabbed his partners hair and pulled It. "Shut up. We'll be heard." He hissed. Kadaj gripped the sheets and bit his bottom lip hard. "Take it like a man, bitch." Sephiroth dug his fingernails into Kadajs' hips. "Ugh. You feel too good. I don't think I can take it anymore." Sephiroth gave his partner a few more thrusts before his juices exploded inside of him. Tired and spent, Kadaj collapsed onto his stomach. "Hm. Good boy." Sephiroth gave him one more nibble on his shoulder before walking to the bathroom to clean up. "Se-Sephiroth...?" Kadaj was somewhat afraid of the older and much stronger man. "Hm?" Kadaj hesitated. "Uh... Do you think anyone heard us?" It wasn't what he really wanted to say. He was never good at communicating with Sephiroth. He was afraid he would say the wrong thing, and he knew that Sephiroth could just annihilate him right there if he wanted to. "Probably, but everyone knows already, so I guess it doesn't matter." He was always so smug about everything. Nothing bothered him.

_I wish I could think like that... Never let anything bother me._

Sephiroth wrapped himself in a comfy but light robe and joined Kadaj on the bed. That afterglow... He couldn't stop staring. "Uh. Kadaj?" Sephiroth nudged the man beside him. "Oh, sorry..." Sephiroth snickered and nuzzled his neck with his nose. "Quite alright." Kadaj closed his eyes and moaned almost silently. "If only you knew, Sephiroth... The things you do to me..." Sephiroth chuckled, almost deviously and nibbled on the skin around his collar bone. "Mm. Sephiroth, still in the mood?" Kadaj stroked his long silver hair. "Nah." He was always so playful after they did their deed. "Hehe. _He_ says otherwise." Kadaj pointed down to the bulge that was noticeable through his robe. "Well, _This_ says otherwise." Sephiroth patted the top of his head. Kadaj snuggled closer to his partner. "You're purring." Sephiroth smiled down at him. "Am I?" Kadaj blushed. "Hm.. No need to be embarrassed." He was embarrassed to show any sign of weakness to Sephiroth, but it was impossible... He just melted when he saw him.

"Sephiroth, I--" He was cut off when the general pressed his lips against his. Sephiroth had a feeling he knew what he was going to say, and he wasn't ready for it... "Shh. Just rest."

**Ring! Ring! **

_Oh, good... Work stuff, I bet._

Sephiroth reached into his robe pocket and pulled out his phone. "Yes?" "Okay. Yeah. I'll be right there." Kadaj was already giving him that look when he hung up the phone. "Ugh, Kadaj. I'm sorry... W-" This time it was him who was cut off. "Work stuff.." Sephiroth sighed. "Yeah, that." Kadaj licked his cheek playfully, making Sephiroth chuckle. Sephiroth stood up and took his robe off, letting it fall to the floor.

_Oh my..._

Kadaj couldn't help what was happening down south, so he let it happen. He couldn't take his eyes off the tall man before him. The way his hair fell down almost to his feet... It matched his light skin so perfectly...

_Sephiroth. If only you knew..._

The general walked into the walk-in closet and grabbed his normal garb off one of the hangers. Kadaj watched him as he slipped on a pair of very light boxers, and then his black pants, followed by the straps that went across his chest, (he had no idea what the hell they were called) then his knee high leather boots, and then that coat. That coat drove him crazy. It was so tight and defined his whole body. Oh, might I add that he doesn't clip it all the way up so his chest is revealed? Just that made him want to take him right there.

Sephiroth walked over to his lover and sat next to him for a bit. "Be back soon, alright?" Kadaj looked down at the ground. "Of course. I just have to lecture some rookies. Shouldn't take too long." With that, he gave Kadaj a soft kiss, grabbed the infamous Masamune and walked out of the bedroom.

In the living room, Yazoo and Loz were watching T.V. Yazoo was a pretty cool person, but Loz really got on his nerves. Sometimes, he just wanted to kill him but of course he wouldn't. Sephiroth walked past them and out the front door and to his motorcycle. He hated the things, but it was cheaper than a car, but he didn't really like cars either. He preferred walking, but the Shin-Ra building was pretty far from where Kadajs' house was.

Back in the house, Kadaj was just laying there, day dreaming like always.

_Oh Sephiroth... Why do you mess with my mind? You don't matter to me when you're not around, but when you're here... You mean the world to me. Is that what lust is called? I don't think I'm in __love__..._

"Hey, Kadaj?" He heard Yazoo at the door. "What?"

_Shit. I'm still nude..._

"Can I come in?" Kadaj shot out of the bed and picked up the robe Sephiroth had on ealier. "Uh.. Sure.." Yazoo opened the door and walked into his room. "Whatcha need?" Kadaj was trying to act calm. He kind of had a thing for Yazoo, but he had Sephiroth... but Sephiroth wasn't here at the moment... He didn't know if he could control himself.

"I just wanted to talk. Ever since Sephiroth got here we haven't talked much." He was right. Kadaj tried his best to avoid Yazoo... "Uh.. Yazoo... It's just--" Yazoo interrupted him. "Kadaj, I know how you feel, and I feel the same. You don't have to hide it anymore." Yazoo sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him for Kadaj. At that point, Kadaj was shaking. He was scared of what would happen next. He was young and stupid... He didn't think about consequences.

"Calm down, love." Yazoo wrapped his arms around the smaller mans waist. "You smell delicious..." That was one thing that drove him wild that Sephiroth never did... He never complimented him... Yazoo _always_ complimented him.

"Yazoo... I don't know..." Yazoo pressed his finger against Kadajs' lips. "You don't have to..." He removed his finger and replaced it with his lips. "Kadaj. Sephiroth doesn't love you... You know that, you just don't want to believe it." He gave in to Yazoo because he knew he was right.

* * *

At the Shin-Ra building, Sephiroth was getting ready to lecture the rookies. He never knew what to say... He didn't spend his whole day thinking about what to say to a bunch of 3rds. The moment he walked in, they all stood at attention. That always made him chuckle for some reason. "First of all. Take off your helmets." He hated not being able to see someones face when he talked to them. "Sir!" All of them took their helmets off but one. "Hm?" Sephiroth stared at him suspiciously. His figure was a bit... feminine. "That means you also." He squinted his eyes at the stranger. That's one thing he hated... People who thought they were better than everyone else...

The rookie did as he was told and took his helmet off, but to Sephiroths' surprise, this 'he' was actually a _'she'_.

That was the first woman he'd ever seen in SOLIDER. She had long dark brown hair, bright brown eyes, high cheek bones and big breasts.

"Thank you." He said in a not so sincere tone.

As Sephiroth was lecturing the rookies, Zack and Angeal were watching through the glass. "Sephiroth isn't very good at this kind of thing, but I think he might be getting the hang of it." Angeal commented. "Man. I would have loved to see the look on his face when he found out there was a woman in SOLDIER." The two men laughed. "What's so funny guys?" They heard a familiar voice behind them. "Oh, hey Cloud. We're just watchin' Seph give his speech. He's terrible at these things, but they always listen to him..." Cloud chuckled at Zack. "Jealous much?" Cloud nudged him playfully.

Cloud was adorable. His warm voice matched his bright blue eyes and light blonde hair and his small figure. Zack loved him like a brother.

"Well, I'm out. I think I'm gonna go train or something. It gets so boring around here." Angeal sighed. "Hey, mind if Cloud trains with you? He's really wanting to get into SOLDIER, and I think you'd be perfect to train him." Cloud laughed out of joy. "Alright. That'd be great. Let's go Cloud."

As Cloud and Angeal walked away from him, Zack stared into the window at Sephiroth. The things he would do to that man. Why did he have to be so gorgeous? He could turn any straight man gay and any lesbian girl straight. Zack couldn't stop staring at the leather clad man.

_Ugh... That figure... He's flawless._

Zack looked down at the bulge in his pants. "Shit..." He cursed himself. How was he supposed to get up now?

_Shit! He's finished already!?_

Sephiroth was obviously finished with his lecture, and dismissed all the 3rds and followed them out the door. "Zack?" Sephiroth was above him. "Are you alright?" Zack looked up at the gorgeous man. "Yeah, yeah. I just got a leg cramp." Sephiroth raised an eye brow and held out his hand for him.

_...Great... Now what do I do?_

Zack grabbed his hand and turned away from him quickly. "Thanks." The general shrugged and stared at the back of his head. "Any particular reason you have your back turned to me?" Sephiroth was confused and concerned. "Uh. Sorry Seph. I'm not feeling too grand." Thankfully, his little problem was resolved and he turned to face Sephiroth. "Alright. Well. I'll see you later then. Get some rest." With that, he patted Zack on the back and walked out of the building.

_Gees... If that wasn't obvious..._

"Now... To take care of this.." Zack sped to the bathroom and shut himself in a stall. Hastily, he undid his pants and dropped them to the floor. "Sephiroth... Why do you have such an affect on me?" Zack grabbed his member and started thrusting his hand up and down it. "Ngh... Se-- uh.." He tried his best to hold back his moans but it was useless. How badly he wanted to feel the older mans soft flesh, his hands gripping his waist, his tongue against him was unbearable. He thought about how amazing it would feel to have Sephiroths mouth on his erection. He moved one hand up and down his chest, imagining it was Sephiroth, and with the other hand stroked his member. "Uh... Shit!.. Hn... Hnn..." His moans grew louder as he neared his climax. "Seph... Se.. Sephiroth!" One last thrust brought him to where he wanted to be.

* * *

_Authors note:_ _This takes place during Crisis Core... I know, I know... Kadaj, Loz, or Yazoo weren't in Crisis Core, but whatever, right? Review if you'd like _


	2. II

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters!  


* * *

It was pretty late when Sephiroth got home, but he didn't care... He just wanted to lay down. "Long day?" Yazoo commented when he walked through the door. He ignored the comment and threw the few groceries he got on the way into the fridge. He knew he'd hear it from Kadaj, he didn't need anything from the other two. Sephiroth glanced over at the couch, looking for Kadaj.

_Hm... That's odd._

The tired man walked into his room and found Kadaj laying on the bed just staring at the ceiling. "Sephiroth." Kadaj looked over at him. His heart fluttered when he saw him. He just wanted to hold him in his arms and pretend everything was alright. "Kadaj?" Sephiroth knew something was wrong. He could feel it. "Where were you?" Sephiroth sighed. "I stopped to get some groceries." Kadaj, of course, didn't believe him. Sephiroth smiled at him and pulled him into his arms.

_He smells... different..._

Sephiroth breathed in this strange new scent. "Kadaj...?" Sephiroth closed his eyes tight, wishing he could just disappear. "Seph... I... I did something... Something that I shouldn't have..." Sephiroth buried his face into his shoulder and gripped him tighter. "Who was it?" His words were muffled and cracked. Kadaj pulled Sephiroth closer to him. "Y...Yazoo." That was it. Sephiroth dug his long fingernails into Kadajs sides and tightened his grip, making it hard for Kadaj to breath.

_Is he going to kill me?... _

He wasn't scared... Sephiroth had the right to kill him. Sephiroth finally let go of the smaller man and threw him against the wall. Kadaj closed his eyes. He didn't want to see Sephiroth. He could feel the pain he caused him and he could feel how mad he was. Sephiroth took a deep breathe and unclenched his fists. Kadaj opened his eyes and looked at Sephiroth. Just as he imagined... His soft face tainted with rage... His gorgeous eyes dull from agony... He couldn't bear it. "Kadaj, I'm leaving. I can't take your games anymore. Thats all you do. You play with me. My mind. Today you were about to tell me you loved me. I can't bear to hear you say that... Because you don't. You just proved it. So. Good bye."

Fortunately, Sephiroth kept all of his belongings at the Shin-Ra building so he didn't have to pack anything but his sword. Sephiroth left a tear stained Kadaj all alone in his room.

Sephiroth sped all the way to the Shin-Ra building. He really could care less how fast he was going. He was enraged. He got off his bike, and unlocked the door leading to the inside of the building. "It's already 10:00..." He looked up at the clock above the reception desk. "Shit... I hope I still have my key-card." He dug through his pockets but no key-card. "Need help?" He heard a soothing voice behind him. "Yeah... I seemed to have lost m--" He stopped talking and stared at the owner of the voice. It was the SOLIDER girl he met earlier today. "Key-card?" She finished his sentence. "Come." She motioned for him to follow her to the reception desk. "You're a receptionist too?" The young lady looked at him and chuckled. "I was kind of kicked out. The Director didn't think I was SOLIDER material, so I started working as a receptionist." Sephiroth shrugged his shoulders. "The Director is pretty much an ass." She smiled and passed him a new key card. "Have a good night, Sephiroth." She started to walk away to her room. "Wait." She stopped and turned around. "I didn't get your name."

_Never ask a lady her name... Woops..._

She giggled and blushed a bit. "Tifa." Sephiroth looked up. "Tifa. What a lovely name... You have a great night Tifa." Sephiroth forgot about Kadaj for a bit, but once he was away from his new acquaintance all thoughts came back to him. All alone in the elevator, Sephiroth clenched his fists and shut his eyes tight.

_Kadaj..._

**Ding! **The sound of the elevator startled him. "142, 143, 144, ah.. Here we go." He walked to his room and entered the card key. It made a sound of approval and his door slid open. He walked into his bare room and sat on the tiny bed.

_Kadaj...Why would you do something like that?_

He wasn't really sure what made him more angry. What he did, or who he did it with. The more he thought about it the more he wanted to kill him. He was absolutely furious.

_Sleep... Sleep should help...  
_­

* * *

_I guess I was wrong about him... He's not a jerk like I thought._

Tifa couldn't stop thinking about Sephiroth. She had always been a huge fan girl but now that she actually met him... And the fact that she would see him everyday from now on... That just sent chills down her spine. She flopped down onto her bed and sighed loudly, letting her mind take her to where she wanted to be.

* * *

**Knock** **Knock!** "Seph? Seph! You awake?" The half naked man opened one eye and looked at the nearby clock.

_You've gotta be kidding me._

"Do you know that it is 3:00 in the morning!?"

Silence.

"Well?" He heard shuffling outside his door. "Yeah. Let me in." Sephiroth grunted and heaved himself out of the bed to open the door. "Zack? What the hell are you doing here? No. How did you even know I was here!?" Zack chuckled and pushed Sephiroth into the room. "Shh." Zack pressed his lips against the sleepy mans neck. "Zack..." Sephiroth tried to push him away but the feeling of his lips against him made him go crazy. "Zack... Why didn't you ever tell me...?" Zack pressed his index finger against the generals lips. Zack pressed his erection against Sephiroths exposed leg. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this..." He pushed Sephiroth onto his bed and glared at him. "You're never the bitch, are you Sephy?" Zack laughed and lunged at him. "Zack..." Sephiroth grunted as Zack pinned his wrists down to the bed. "Ooh... You drive me crazy, Seph. You have no idea.." Zack trailed kisses down his neck and to his chest. "Zack..." Sephiroth moaned loudly and grabbed the younger mans hair. He was enjoying how sensitive the general was and took advantage of it. "Zack... I want to feel your mouth on me..." Sephiroth growled. "Haha. Way ahead of you Seph." Zack trailed his tongue along the sensitive mans nipple. "Zack!" Sephiroth grasped the bed sheets and let the wave of pleasure take over his body. He bit down onto his nipple and with his other hand he pinched Sephiroths other nipple. Kadaj never gave him this much pleasure. He never teased him like this.

Sephiroth enjoyed the pain Zack was giving to him and begged for more. He yelled out in pleasure, not caring who heard him. "Calm down, Seph. We're not even at the good part yet." Zack chuckled and moved down near Sephiroths lower body. His pre-cum was seeping through his light boxers and it excited Zack. He slid his boxers off and stared at his giant member. "Seph. I always imagined it would be big, but I never thought it would be _this _big!" Sephiroth laughed at him. "Take it..." Zack smiled and took his manhood in his mouth. Sephiroths eyes shot open as he felt Zacks lips pass his head and down his shaft. His tongue worked his head while his mouth moved up and down his shaft. Sephiroth yelled and moaned his name, begging him not to stop. He looked down at Zack.

_Shit, he's gorgeous..._

Zack looked back up at him with bright blue eyes. Just that pushed him to the limit. Sephiroth let out a loud moan and years of sexual tension was released into Zacks mouth. Zack licked every part of his tool, making sure not to miss anything. Sephiroth shuddered every time Zacks tongue slid across his head. He heaved himself up and back near Sephiroths face. Zack licked Sephiroths lips, letting him get a taste of his own juices. "Seph. You taste amazing." He whispered in his ear as he turned him around so he was on his hands and knees. "But, it's your turn to taste me." Zack rubbed his member against his entrance, letting him know what was coming. "Zack... Just take me. I need this." Sephiroth cried out for him. "Shut up. You'll get it soon enough." Zack backed totally away from him but only to reach his pants that were laying on the floor. "I'm sure we'll need this." He pulled out a little bottle of lubrication. Zack returned to his spot behind the general and opened the little tube. "Hn!" Sephiroth grunted as the cold jelly hit him. Zack chuckled at him as he rubbed his index finger up and down his tight entrance. Sephiroth tensed his muscles and closed his eyes. "Relax, Seph." Zack cooed the man. What a sight. The great hero, Sephiroth, on his hands and knees in front of him. "Sephiroth, you're gorgeous..." Zack once again pressed his member against Sephiroth, letting his head enter him slowly. Sephiroths head shot up and his eyes widened... and it made Zack chuckle. "Take it like a man." Zack shoved himself deep inside of Sephiroth. "Zack! Zack!... Ohh..." Both of their moans filled the small room and probably the whole building. "Sephiroth... You feel amazing..." Zack could hardly think straight because of the pleasure Sephiroth was giving to him. He knew he would feel good but he didn't imagine it would be this good. "Oh, Seph..." He grunted before he pulled out. "Face me." Sephiroth did as he was told and faced him. Zack grabbed onto his throbbing erection and stroked it hard. "Ohhhh. Seph..!" He cried and grabbed the generals hair. Sephiroth looked up at Zack, his face covered in the younger mans juices.

"How does it taste...?" Zack threw his head back in pleasure as Sephiroth lapped at the leftover cum dripping from his head. "It tastes amazing, Zack." Sephiroth wiped his face with the back of his hand and helped Zack up off the bed. "How about a shower, love?" Sephiroth was being ultra affectionate and it made Zack smile. "Of course." Zack grabbed the towel he was holding out and walked into the tiny little bathroom across from the bed. "Coming?" Zack winked at Sephiroth. He wasn't expecting that. "Oh, sure." He glanced over at the clock.

_5:00 AM. _

It was a good thing the room didn't have any windows... He wasn't ready to see the daylight yet. Sephiroth entered the little bathroom to meet Zack.  
"Hello." Sephiroth couldn't stop staring at the man in front of him. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and that was a tease. He could see the apparent bulge through the towel and Zack knew it. He threw the towel off and walked up to the general. "I don't think I can live without your touch, Sephiroth." He whispered in his ear. Sephiroth wasn't sure what to do so he did nothing. "Sephiroth... Touch me..." Zack pretty much begged him. Sephiroth could feel his cock growing hard again and he couldn't stop it. "Mmm... Do I have to get on my knees and beg?" He looked up at the silver-haired man with puppy dog eyes. "Maybe that would be best." Sephiroth made up his mind... He wanted more from Zack. He wanted to feel his lips wrapped around his thick cock. He just wanted him.

Zack chuckled and nibbled on the extra-sensitive skin around Sephiroths' collar bone.  


* * *

_Authors note: I know, Tifa wasn't in SOLDIER, but that doesn't matter either. :p Review if you'd like! _


End file.
